Edward and Eric/Deleted Scenes
In Edward and Eric, there may be some scenes that were cut out or never made it past the storyboard. This page is a list of those scenes. Scrapped plots/episode titles/air dates or episodes getting banned in other countries also count as a deleted "scene." Season 1 Pilot *The scene where Edward fell down the school’s stairs was shorter in the storyboard. Pranks for Nothing *This episode was originally titled "April Fools" during development. *There was supposed to be a scene where Edward talked to Dallas before talking to Joey. This was removed for unknown reasons. **Despite this, Dallas is still listed in the credits for this episode. Happy Birthday *Eric was supposed to find a present at a tool store called Screw This. It never made the final cut, probably because of the innuendo. **In a storyboard panel of Eric entering Screw This, there was a note that said "Make the cashier wear a gimp suit". Unfortunately, the cashier's character sheets are locked up in Chatterbox Productions' vault to this day. Frantic Sensations *Originally, when the praying mantis landed on Eric's nose, a close-up of a live-action praying mantis was shown. This scene was edited out before the episode's release. The School Bully *The working title for this episode was "Carver!". *There was a scene involving Joey being naked, but it was eventually cut out. *In the scene where Edward was crying and telling Carver he wasn't ready to get beaten up, there were several frames of Edward turning red that eventually got cut out. Several animation cels of this cut scene have since been up for sale on eBay. A New Friend *The original title for this was "Revenge on Carver Brutus". Lawn-NO-ing *In the storyboard from October 1995, when Eric is first told to mow the lawn, he imagines himself getting chopped up by the lawnmower, this scene was removed due to being inappropriate for young viewers. Break a Leg *The thing that would've caused Esmond's hips to turn back to normal is by getting hit by a truck. It was changed to Eric performing a (disastrous) surgery on him as it may have been too frightening to young viewers. The Wrong Side of the Bed *In the original airing, the walrus puppet roared and squealed like a pig. This eventually was changed to the walrus puppet laughing in reruns as the original was deemed too scary. Monster Mania *In the storyboard from October 1995, the original ending for this episode was Eric opening the fridge, only for Frankenstein to pop out from it and brutally eat him. Heightmare *In the storyboard from October 1995, there was a scene of The Lucky 6 riding the merry-go-round. This scene was probably cut due to time constraints. Season 2 Comb On Over! *After Joey got his haircut at the barber shop, there was supposed to be a disturbing closeup that has him with the design he has for the rest of the episode: bloodshot eyes, a bald head, and visible veins on his head. Cartoon Madness *A closeup of a slice of pie was supposed to be used in this episode but was ultimately left unused. Trouble at School *There was apparently going to be a scene involving Mrs. White's dad. His name is listed in the credits for the episode, meaning that voice work had already been completed by the time his scene was deleted. **When asked about Mrs. White's dad in a 2019 interview, Gary Sauls stated that he doesn't remember anything about the episode's production. Scary Movie *The original airing had Constantinos asking, "Edward, can I sleep with you again tonight?". This was changed in later airings. There's So Much to Sea *The original airing had The Narrator say "Ah, Coney Island. Where the sun is hot and the sunbathers are oh so sexy.". This was probably changed due to being inappropriate. Eric a la Mode *In the storyboard, the scene where Eric falls into the giant sundae was shorter. Opposites Day *The scene of Eric brushing his teeth with shampoo was cut out in the Italian dub for unknown reasons. Football Follies *The episode was supposed to end with Carver getting arrested. Season 3 Prehistoric Eric *The episode originally had a different title and was supposed to be about Eric going to the future to see what Lakeside City would be like. **Eventually, a later episode, Rip Van Edward, used the concept of time traveling to the future. One Small Step for Pearson *The original title for this episode was "Zero Gravity", according to the original storyboard from June 1999. School Picnic *In the storyboard, Edward's fingers were set on fire while he was grilling hamburgers. This was changed in the final version because Warner Bros. executives feared they would encourage younger audiences to play with fire. **Somehow, the crew at Chatterbox Productions was able to replace this with a more brutal scene where Edward gets stuck inside of the barbecue grill, and he begs Eric to get him out of it (to no avail), all while unfitting music plays. Lost and Found *This episode was originally titled "Falling Asleep on the Bus". *A scene in the episode has a plane exploding, which TV airings left intact until shortly after 9/11. However, the scene was eventually restored in 2009. **After the plane exploded, "blood animals" were supposed to eat the remains of it. Eric and the Award *In the original airing, the title card track was abusively low-pitched. This was changed the day after because children found it frightening. Crazy for Candy *Sierra was supposed to make an appearance by singing at the apartment. Eric Come Home *Mrs. White and Sierra (again) were supposed to appear, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. **Despite this, they still appear in a chapter book that is based on this episode. Going Camping *The original title was "Ed Gets Mauled". This was most likely changed due to not being appropriate for young viewers. Dog Trouble *The original airing had Edward eating pie. Bloom of Youth *This episode was supposed to premiere on September 2, 2000. There were even promos for the episode that date back to August in that same year. However, it ended up being delayed several times. It was scheduled to air sometime during November 2000, and then June 2001, and even at one point on October 18, 2003, but it finally premiered on December 14, 2002, not long after the fourth season had ended and when the movie was wrapping up production. **Despite this, the episode was available on the An Onix-pected Adventure DVD before it was broadcast on television. An Onix-pected Adventure *There was going to be a scene involving Eric eating a Pokeball. *On Amazon Video, the Andrew scenes are cut out. *This episode wasn't always going to be a crossover with Pokémon. Gary Sauls' original plan was to make Edward and Eric have a crossover with Detention, another Kids' WB cartoon, since he said it would "make the most sense". However, due to nonstop Executive Meddling, he had no choice but to turn the tables by changing it into a Pokémon crossover. **It is rumored that the ''Detention ''crossover in its entirety is stashed somewhere in Chatterbox's vault. **According to Gary Sauls in a 2019 interview, the crossover's plot was Carver framing The Lucky 6 for something he clearly did, which caused the gang to end up doing mandatory community service at Benedict Arnold Middle School, which would turn out to be Lakeside City School's "rival school". However, that fact didn't stop The Lucky 6 from befriending the ''Detention ''gang, as they realized how well they got along. They would then team up with each other to plot a prank on Principal Walker and Miss Kisskillya. ***More info can be seen here. Comic Relief *There was supposed to be a scene of Sebastian walking in on a dispute between Principal Walker and Diane, which involved Walker not wanting to go to Diane's mother-in-law's house (who is basically a mummy). Mystery Meat *In the past, there was a long-time rumor of a deleted scene that showed Esmond gruesomely turning into a zombie onscreen. A common piece of "evidence" for this supposed deleted scene is that right after Esmond is bitten, the camera immediately cuts to him as a zombie. Some said this was a remnant of the edit, while others thought it was just poor transition placement. **Some said that this "deleted scene" was left intact in the Polish dub, but since most of the dub is considered lost, this was most likely said just to frustrate people even more. ***At some point in 2016, a YouTuber uploaded the scene from the original airing, which contained proof that this "deleted scene" is indeed fake. Eric = mc2 *At the party, there was a scene involving a mother talking to her sister about "the birds and the bees". Knock Yourself Out *In the original airing, Chill Out by The Surfdusters served as the title card track for this episode. When it aired again on the following Sunday, K-55 replaced it, and it stayed that way on TV airings until 2003. The original airing has yet to be seen, although one user on Lakeside City Forums (a local Edward and Eric fan site) claims to have a recording of it. Season 4 The Millennium's a-Comin' *At first, Principal Walker said the evidence of the "asteroid" was "damning". When the episode aired again on the following Monday, it was changed to "convincing". To Serve and Protect *In the storyboard, Constantinos had a grenade in his hand when he was learning how to set up a decoy. Tripping Down Memory Lane *After he got a lump on his head, Edward said, "I better not hit my head again. That might cause a concussion." It is unknown why this was removed, but it may have been deemed pointless. Pure as the Driven Snow *According to the original script that was seen in an interview from January 2002, the original ending for this episode was the entirety of Avenue A Apartment falling on Joey. Detective Edward *This episode was originally titled "SpyEd". It is still used on some TV guides, as well as iTunes. Fore! *According to the original storyboards from 2001, the original title for this episode was "Sunday Drivers". *In early airings, the bus that hit Old Man Esmond was filled with tourists. *In the storyboard, Constantinos was originally hit in the eye by the golf ball that Eric hit. However, he gets hit in the groin in the final version because Sauls thought this would be funnier. A Visit to Grandma's *In the storyboard, Carver said "Who do you two think you are? The Rugrats?" to the brothers, but in the final version, he says "Who do you two think you are? A bunch of babies?". This was probably changed due to copyright reasons. Season 5 Lemon-aid *There was supposedly a "deleted scene" that consisted of Eric saying, "I wish my nuts were lemons." This was eventually proven to be fake by Edward Felker, and he also said it wasn't even drawn in the storyboard. **However, he did give kudos to whoever made up that rumor, since he said it felt like an actual joke from the show. Attack of the 50-Foot Stanley *A working title for this episode was "Stanley's Tall Tale". Rip Van Edward *The original ending was the time machine about to malfunction (similarly to the ending we ended up with), but right when it was about to explode, the present day Edward woke up. He briefly gets into a panic, thinking he's still in the 30th century, but becomes absolutely ecstatic upon realizing he's still in the 20th century. Dallas reminds him he's been hallucinating for "at least 11 minutes" due to the apple hitting his head. **However, once it looks like things are looking good for Edward, or perhaps TOO good, the camera becomes fuzzy, but it eventually clears out. We see an elderly Edward, who wakes up exactly like his 14-year-old self. He raises his eyes, and the audience sees him in a retirement home with the rest of the gang, who is also now elderly. Dallas tells Edward he's blabbering about their days of youth "again" (implying this isn't the first time this has happened). ***Eric tells Edward "You remember such funny things, like, uhh...uhh...", and his dementia causes him to fall asleep on the spot. Edward replies with "Well, so much for our game of bingo." However, it's all downhill from there. An elderly Carver enters the retirement home, who has barely been released from prison (due to the events of the movie). He starts giving Edward a noogie, and that's when the room's monitor walks out. Dallas tries to beat up Carver, but breaks his hip and collapses in the process. He then tells Carver, "I guess not everybody changes, eh?", and vows to beat him up later. ****As Carver prepares to beat the crud out of Edward, the latter starts crying, and he pleads "I wish I was a kid again!". *****Had it not been scrapped, this ending would've revealed every single episode, plus the movie, were just childhood stories told by an elderly Edward. However, both Sauls and Felker thought the ending we all know today was a lot more funny. ******Despite this, the original ending can be viewed on Edward and Eric: The Complete Series' 15th disc, as it was fully storyboarded and voiced before getting scrapped. Category:Edward and Eric Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Lists